The use and development of communications services and related technologies has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. Communications consumers have come to expect better services, features, and devices at competitive prices. Many communications services, such as voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephone service, meet all or some of these expectations. However, these services are not without problems, issues, and other technical challenges. In many cases, VoIP telephone service does not have the reliability of more established services, such as plain old telephone service (POTS). As a result, users may experience more frequent and extended downtimes during which they may not have phone access. This is exacerbated by the power and data connection requirements of VoIP. In most cases, if either power supplies or data connections fail, the VoIP service becomes unusable.
Frequently, individual customers and small businesses do not have the redundancy resources available to larger business. A communications line or dial-tone serves as a life-line during regular day life and emergency situations allowing a user to send and receive important information and summons help as needed. VoIP users are subject to increased exposure that may occur because of decreased reliability of services, devices, and protocols relied on by VoIP service. Outages may result in lost business, added work unnecessary stress, and potential risk during emergency situations.
Despite the limitations, many consumers continue to switch from POTS to VoIP service. Many telecommunications service providers have difficulty attracting new customers and enticing previous customers to return. The telecommunications service's provider continues to experience difficulty “winning back” customers as well as maintaining and enhancing revenue and customer relationships despite technological improvements and increased service offerings.